Una Pequeña Confesión
by YoSoyUnInsectoDeVegeta
Summary: Mi primer One-Shot de VxB , donde Bra tiene 2 años. Bulma le confiesa a Vegeta todo lo que siente por él.


Nota de Autora: Este es mi primer One-Shot, así que espero que les guste.

**_Una Pequeña Confesión_**

Era una tarde como cualquier otra en la Capsule Corporation. Por un lado, Trunks y Goten jugaban en la última PlayStation que había sacado a la venta Sony, un pequeño regalo de sus abuelos para su consentido nieto.

Por otro lado, Bulma cambiaba a la pequeña Bra, nacida hace tan sólo dos años, para llevarla a comprar ropa. Para la presidenta de la C.C. sus hijos eran su mayor orgullo. Bra había dicho su primera palabra. "Papá" ¿No era sorprendente? La había dicho hace varios meses, cuando Vegeta la cargaba. Era una de las pocas veces que lo hacía. Vegeta la miraba anonadado. Lo cautivaba la pequeña sonrisa que se formaba en la cara de la pequeña cuando él la cargaba. Trataba de controlar su fuerza ante tan frágil ser. Era una imágen muy tierna. Bulma espiaba desde una esquina de la habitación. Bra observaba como se le dibujaba una orgullosa sonrisa a su padre y comenzó a balbucear. "Dada" "Baba" "Tata" Hasta que de pronto, entre tantos balbuceos de su diminuta boca, salió la palabra "Papá". Bulma comenzó a celebrar la primera palabra y felicitar a Vegeta.

Bra con los meses, fue agilizando su lengua. Ya sabía decir "Mamá" "Tons", ya que se le hacía difícil pronunciar la "r" y la "k". Decía "Abea" y "Abeo" y con esto, a sus abuelos, se les caía la baba.

—Bien Bra, ¿Quién se comprará mucha ropa hoy?—preguntó Bulma para hacer hablar a su hija, sabiendo que la respuesta iba a ser un "Yooo" llenísimo de emoción, ya que, al igual que ella, amaba las compras. En especial la ropa.

—¡YOOO!—exclamó tal cual lo presintió su madre.

—Jajaja, está bien, pero primero iremos a despedirnos de papi, ¿De acuerdo?—ofreció mientras que la cargaba.

—¡Sí!¡Papi!

Ni bien terminó de responderle, Bulma ya había abandonado el cuarto de la pequeña y ya se había encaminado hasta la cámara de gravedad, donde Vegeta entrenaba sin descanso hasta la hora de comer. Una vez que llegó encendió el aparato que estaba junto a la puerta automática, que la comunicaba con el interior de la cámara.

—Vegeta, ¿Podrías dejar por un momento el entrenamiento? Hay alguien que quiere saludarte.

Desde afuera se escuchaba como apagaba la cámara. No sabía quien quería saludarlo, sólo pudo ver la cara de Bulma. Vegeta odiaba que lo interrumpieran por estupideces. Abrió la puerta automática y vió como su pequeña princesa se abalanzaba sobre él. Si se trataba de su princesita, definitivamente, no era una estupidez. Ella podía interrumpirlo las veces que ella quisiera.

—¡PAPI! —gritó la niña mientras que su padre la recibía en sus brazos y la hacía "volar"—Mamá me llevadá de compas con ella. Tons está con Goten jugando con la PeilSteishon.

—Está bien cariño. Cómprate muchas cosas—la impulsó en un tono suave. Bra hacía que Vegeta desmostrase su lado más tierno. Bra volvió a los brazos de Bulma luego de despedirse de su progenitor.

—Bien, ahora ya podemos irnos mi amor—cuando acabó de decir esto, buscó en su bolso la cápsula N°14, la que contenía el auto en el que irían. Un hermoso Peugeot 308 rojo. Desencapsuló el coche y cambió la butaca de lugar. La puso en el asiento del copiloto. Colocó a su hija en la butaca, asegurando cada parte. Le dió un beso en la frente y rodeando el vehículo, se acomodó en el asiento del conductor y condujo hacia el shopping más lujoso de la Capital del Oeste, el "West Season".

Esperó a que se desocupe el lugar más cercano a la entrada del shopping en el estacionamiento y aparcó sin ningún problema su Peugeot. Con la cantidad de bolsas que iban a cargar era conveniente tener el coche cerca.

Buscó en su bolso la cápsula N°2, el cochecito de Bra. Lo desencapsuló y la acomodó en él. Y así, comenzó la tarde para las chicas Briefs.

Bulma le compró miles de prendas a su pequeña. Tomaron un helado, le compraron un juego a "Tons" y un short que la mayor consideró cómodo para que su esposo usara en sus entrenamientos.

El West Season consistía de cuatro pisos. Cada uno con una categoría distinta: En la planta baja, tecnología; En el primer piso, decoración para interiores; En el segundo piso, joyería; En el tercero, ropa y en el cuarto, el patio de comidas y el cine. Las peliazules no dejaron un piso sin recorer. Recorieron todo el lugar hasta que anocheció. Ya era hora de volver. Bulma había encargado en el McDonald's de la planta superior la cantidad necesaria de hamburguesas para alimentar a tres saiyajins, ya que Goten se quedaría a comer y junto con su amigo, estaban en desarrollo, lo que hacía que su apetito no sea el de un saiyajin normal. Por otro lado estaba Vegeta, que, si estaba o no en desarrollo, podía llegar a comer más que los adolescentes.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, se encontraron con tres hambrientos saiyajins, preguntando por su comida.

—Mamá, dime que nos trajiste algo para comer—habló Trunks desesperado.

—Sí tía Bulma, ¿Nos trajo algo?—preguntó Goten intentando ser educado, desaforado igual que su amigo.

—¿Mujer?—cuestionó el saiyajin puro, en un tono con el cual insinuaba que su esposa le había traído algo.

—Solo dejenme buscar en mi bolso. En alguna cápsula dejé la comida—aseguró mientras revolvía en su bolso. Cuando encontró la cápsula contenedora de la cena de los saiyajins, se la pasó a Trunks. Cuando este desencapsuló su contenido, sus ojos brillaron de alegría, al igual que los de Goten. El rostro de Vegeta se mostraba inexpresivo.

—Wow mamá ¡Gracias!—largó el adolescente pelilila sin quitarle los ojos a la gran montaña de hamburguesas que yacía sobre la mesa. Los tres se abalanzaron sobre ella y comenzaron a deborar.

—Amph, fshi tía Bulma, efshtá riquífshimo—dijo el de cabellos alborotados, mientras se atragantaba con la comida.

—¿Cómo están las hamburguesas Vegeta?—preguntó la ciéntifica a su marido.

—Hmpff—bufó el Príncipe, siempre tan expresivo—¿Ustedes no comen?—interrogó algo preocupado Vegeta.

—Sí, comimos allá—explicó Bulma mientras observaba como su hija iba cayendo en un profundo sueño en su cochecito—La llevaré a su cuna—susurró para evitar que se despertara. La quitó suavemente del carrito y la acunó en sus brazos. Subió las escaleras y cruzó el pasillo hasta que se topó con el cuarto de su bebé. Era una infección rosa. Toda la habitación. Los peluches, los almohadones, los muebles. Era el color favorito de la niña.

La desvistió sobre el cambiador rosa que estaba en una esquina de la habitación. Todo lo hacía con el máximo cuidado, para que no se despertara la pequeña dormilona. Le puso un pijama y la acostó en su cuna. Encendió el velador que estaba en la mesa de luz que se encontraba junto a su camita, le dió un beso en su frente dulcemente y abandonó la habitación.

Bajó para encontrarse con el hijo de su mejor amigo, su hijo y su esposo. Ya habían terminado de cenar y por suerte acomodaron todo. Miró el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca izquierda, rojo con detalles de oro, que hacía juego con su vestido. Las 23:45. Ya era tarde. Decidió invitar a Goten a dormir, así no tenía que hacer venir a Gohan por él. Seguro estaría disfrutando con Videl y con la pequeña Pan.

—Goten, será mejor que te quedes a pasar la noche, ya se hizo tarde. Yo llamaré a tu mamá para avisarle.

—Está bien tía Bulma—se emocionó mucho. Disfrutaba bastante quedarse a dormir en casa de Trunks. Los adolescentes se estaban dirigiendo a la habitación del pelilila, pero Bulma los detuvo.

—¡Esperen! Trunks tengo algo para ti—avisó antes de que comenzaran a subir las escaleras. Los jóvenes se detuvieron y voltearon a ver que era lo que tenía la científica para el ojiazul. La mujer buscó en el bolso que todavía llevaba puesto la caja del videojuego que compró. Fue lo único que no encapsuló. Lo sacó y se lo dió a su primogénito. Los dos muchachos miraron asombrados el juego.

—¡ES EL GTA VI!—vociferearon al unísono.

—Gracias mamá—agradeció mientras que la abrazaba y salía disparado a probar el juego con su compañero. Vegeta miraba con una ceja levantada la escena.

—Agh, malditas costumbres terrícolas—maldijo por lo bajo. Casi inaudible.

Su esposa rió.

—Ven, vamos Vegeta. Tengo un regalo para ti también. Te lo daré mañana, pero ahora vayamos a acostarnos.

—Bien.

Ambos subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron al cuarto que compartían. Bulma encendió la luz de la habitación. Vegeta observó el cuarto iluminado por la luz artificial. Sus ojos vagaron sobre la cama de dos plazas y media, las cortinas color rojo pasión, las blancas paredes y los estantes, cubiertos de libros. El polvo que los cubría delataba que hace mucho no eran leídos. Recordó que cuando se mudó a la C.C. hace varios años ya, Bulma se la pasaba leyendo y suspirando el nombre de los protagonistas de las historias. Hace mucho que no lo hacía. Le resultó extraño.

—Oye Bulma, ¿Por qué ya no lees y suspiras como una boba como hacías antes?—preguntó curioso.

—Porque creía que las historias eran reales. Me imaginaba una historia de amor perfecta, con un esposo atento, que me trajera flores, que me llevara a pasear por los lugares más hermosos del mundo, como así era planteado en las historias. Pero dejé de leer historias de amor cuando comencé a vivir la mía. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que los cuentos, cuentos son. No hay un esposo atento, no hay salidas al paraíso, no hay flores. No. Los libros te hacen creer que todo es color de rosa. Pero no es así. Es todo una farsa ¿Sabes por qué lo digo? Porque en mi historia no hay nada de ello. Y es lo mejor de mi historia. No te enamoras del chico apuesto y sensual que trabaja contigo, te enamoras de quien menos te lo esperas. Te empiezas a preocupar más por esa persona. Comienzas a sentir un vacío enorme si esa persona se va. Te das cuenta que tu vida sin él ya no es nada. Te sientes pésimo cuando discuten. Te das cuenta de que los viajes y flores ya no importan. Te empiezas a imaginar un futuro con esa persona. Tu máxima prioridad es él. El único miedo que te atormenta es perderlo. Dejas de pensar en cualquier cosa, porque el pensamiento que ahora domina tu mente es cuanto amor sientes por él. Darías tu vida por él, aunque fuera inútil viniendo de una débil humana. Al fin consigues que él ponga su atención en ti, es ahí cuando esperas con ansias que llegue ese momento de la noche, donde comparten juntos la intimidad. Ya no sientes frío en el invierno, porque él está ahí, abrazándote, brindándote todo su calor. Los amaneceres compartidos son tibios, con el aroma de sus cuerpos sudorosos que queda merodeando por su habitación. TU VIDA CAMBIA DRÁSTICAMENTE, parpadeas y ya tienes dos hermosos hijos, frutos del inmenso amor que compartes con esa persona. Te enorgulleses de cada logro que realizan, del parecido que comparten contigo y esa persona. Es hermoso. Los silencios, que antes eran incómodos, ahora son placenteros. Cada uno siente lo que siente el otro. Te preocupas por su heridas. Las quieres curar. Observas el gran cambio que logra hacer por amor. Su lazo de amor es inpenetrable. Confían el uno del otro. Y no, no hay viajes, flores o desayunos en la cama. Hay amor, unión, cariño. Y te agradezco con todo mi corazón que hayas sido el protagonista de mi historia. Te amo Vegeta.

—Yo también, mujer—le susurró al oído dulcemente, y antes de que Bulma pudiese decirle algo, la calló con un beso, y esa noche, los dos se demostraron lo agradecidos que estaban de juntos tener una HISTORIA.

Esa fue la pequeña confesión de Bulma.

Nota de Autora: Bueno este es mi primer One-Shot, recién estoy empezando a escribir, así que si hay algo que me quieran corregir, por favor haganlo, sino nunca podré progresar.


End file.
